Raven
Raven is a superhero member of the Teen Titans from the series Teen Titans Go! She is a human/demon from Earth, and appeared in the Crossover Nexus event alongside Ben Tennyson. Appearance Raven wears an indigo-colored cloak, rarely revealing any of her body besides the lower portion of her face, with a red jewel incrusted in gold between her hood and the rest of her suit. Beneath her cloak, Raven wears a black, long-sleeved one-piece suit, complete with red gems near her hips. She sports a pair of indigo shoes with skull prints on the soles, and her legs are completely bare. Whenever Raven does lower her shroud, she shows off her pale-white skin and short black hair. In addition, she has a red, diamond-shaped chakra on her forehead. Personality With the safety of the world in mind, Raven chooses to keep her feelings and emotions to herself. She often has little to say on a given subject, and when Raven does speak more than one word, it's usually in a dull, monotone voice. Despite her usually gloomy state of mind, Raven is also shown to have a fun side. She loves watching the ultra-girly cartoon Pretty Pretty Pegasus, a direct opposite of her typical aura. In addition, "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star" depicts Raven's love of dancing. Even though she prefers to keep a low profile, occasionally she'll enjoy a good time with the Titans, or at least try to. She does tend to look down on others if they're too excitable, deeming K.O. as "still smarter than Beast Boy". She also doesn't like hearing other people brag, as evidenced with her argument with Four Arms where she sarcastically told him it'd be useful if he could fly. She seems to enjoy what's mostly dark, gloomy and scary, seeing as she found Strike's fortress cool despite Strike being a threat to everyone. History Early life Conceived through the relations between a human and the demonic entity Trigon the Terrible, Raven had harbored ghastly evilness within her soul from birth. Expected to follow in her father's footsteps, she left the infernal dimension of Azarath to enslave the people of Earth. Although her destiny was to enslave the Earth, Raven had grown tired of listening to her annoying dad. She agreed to a tryout for the superhero squad, but after showing uncontrollable wrath and rage, Raven and some other losers were thrown off the team. However, the group of rejects actually made a decent underdog team, with Robin as their leader (who was also ironically booted). With the help of her new friends, Raven eventually fought her way up to the top and earned a spot on the Teen Titans. Now a hero for justice (although not too enthusiastic about it), Raven fights the forces of evil in Jump City, and occasionally the forces of evil still inside her. Ok K.O.! Crossover Nexus Raven joined K.O., Garnet, and Ben Tennyson during the Crossover Nexus event episode. Powers and Abilities Inherited from her atrocious father Trigon, Raven's demonic abilities make her an extremely powerful Titan, but also an unstable one. By saying the incantation "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", she can do almost anything imaginable. With a spellbook, Raven is likely to possess Omnikinesis. Her dark powers can take the shape of anything she wants, as well as serving for simple power blasts. She also has the power to levitate even when all her other powers were taken away. Raven can create portals to other universes allowing her to help her friends go back home once Strike was defeated. Raven also possesses strong legs, as evidenced by her being able to carry Garnet and Four Arms simply hanging onto her with no problem whatsoever. Weaknesses If someone reads her diary, it can corrupt her. Raven is also very limitedly skilled without her powers, only having her legs as a defense if she can't rely on magic or flying, becoming as weak as any normal human being. Raven's emotions can get the better of her and cause her to lose control of herself, attacking others when pushed too hard. Appearances OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! *''Crossover Nexus'' (first appearance) Trivia *Margie from the Prime Timeline resembles her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Non-Ben 10 Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Human Females Category:Magic